


Phagophobia

by Aetherqueer



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Giant/Tiny, M/M, Macro/Micro, Vore, nonfatal vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aetherqueer/pseuds/Aetherqueer
Summary: (for future reference, phagophobia is the fear of swallowing or eating or being eaten.)i was very fucking exhausted when i wrote this so don't expect it to be long or good.i may rewrite this in the future if depression hasn't swallowed me alive by then.





	Phagophobia

“Please let me assist you, you’re hurt. If you don’t get medical attention soon your wounds could get infected.” Connor whispered to the small being that had pinned themselves between a wall and him, their eyes visibly searching for an escape before locking their gaze with his, fear falling over their facial features as they did so. The fear on the tiny’s face caused guilt to pit itself in his stomach, as he reached out and carefully wrapped his fingers around the delicate form, frowning as he felt said form shake in his grasp “L-let me go, I can tend to my own wounds!” the smaller of the two stuttered out, writhing in the android’s grip, in an attempt to console the presently freaking out tiny, Connor gingerly pressed the shivering being to his chest, tracing his fingers down the tiny’s spine “I’m afraid I cannot do that. As I’ve detected a fracture in your rib cage as well as various lacerations on your wrists and legs. Until I can find you proper medical care, I will have to store you.” As he spoke, the tiny stopped their shaking completely “S—” they swallowed “Store me? Wh-What does that mean, exactly?” They inquired nervously, shifting awkwardly in Connor’s grip. As they did so, the android had lifted them from his chest, before shooting the tiny a somewhat guilty look as he opened his maw. Wide

 

Zephyrus—the tiny—felt his stomach knot with fear as the android raised him over his open maw, giving the smaller being a clear view down his throat, which seemed to change from the reddish tint to a soft, luminescent blue “W-Wait w-we ca-” his sentence was cut off as the android gently placed the fearful tiny onto the soft, slick muscle that was his tongue, Zephyrus struggled against the fingers lowering him into the mouth as best as he could—but failed as he felt his legs brush against the back of his devourer’s throat, and noticed that he was now entirely in the android’s mouth and his struggling had been futile. He let out a yelp when he felt his hind paws get eagerly tugged into the taller’s throat, a clear sign that the android was swallowing him down, he could only silently dwell on his anxieties as the muscles of the throat around him prevented him from squirming and or protesting while they dragged him deeper to the android’s stomach. On the other hand, Connor was absently tracing the lump in his throat that was Zephyrus, He couldn’t help the small twinge of guilt gnawing at the back of his mind as he felt the tiny being finally gently fall into his gut, moving his hand from his throat to his abdomen, placing his hand there protectively and tracing the shape of the tiny form carefully “Are you alright in there?” Connor queried, stilling the movement of his hand over where he felt the shape of the other male’s form as he waited for the smaller being’s answer. Zephyrus, meanwhile was trying to regain his composure, his eyes flicking around the gullet he was currently stuck in, noticing that the walls around him were vibrant cobalt blue, that’s when he perceived that there were no digestive liquids, and his anxiety that had been coursing through his body had dissolved, he felt the android’s touch from where he was and placed his hand on the wall where he’d felt it “Y-Yeah, I’m fine. Just…a little shaken up, don’t worry.” He mumbled to the taller of the two, Connor smiled softly to himself as he pressed on the tiny being within his stomach “Good. Now please get some rest, I’ll be here if you need anything.” He murmured gently to the tiny, rubbing at the outline of said being. Zephyrus nodded although Connor couldn’t see it and shifted his weight onto his side, closing his eyes, and allowed sleep to claim him. The android could tell by the minimum movements from Zephyrus that he had fallen asleep, and let out a contented sigh. Keeping his hand where he felt the smaller’s shape as he padded towards the direction of Hank’s home, his new friend in tow.


End file.
